¿Y cómo es él?
by Lucia991
Summary: La observaba detenidamente. Por momentos su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y la veía como la niña de seis años que una vez había conocido, por momentos no veía a la mujer y veía a su amiga. AU


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Bueno escuchando el tema ¿Y cómo es él? De Jose Luis Perales se me vino este fic a la cabeza. Si escucharon la canicón sabrán luego que no tiene mucho que ver con el tema, pero decidí ponerle este nombre porque gracias a esa hermosa canción se me ocurrió esta idea.**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinión!**

**Un beso enorme y desde ya, gracias!**

**Lu**

* * *

**¿Y cómo es él?**

La observaba detenidamente. Por momentos su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y la veía como la niña de seis años que una vez había conocido. Por instantes se confundía de época, por segundos creía que ella estaba llorando por un raspón –como aquel día cuando la conoció-, por momentos no veía a la mujer y veía a su amiga, a la niña patosa que una vez había sido. Pero Bella ya estaba lejos de esa imagen, ya no tenía seis años y ya no lloraba por una lastimadura, o tal vez sí, pero está herida no era producto de una caída o no de una caída literal.

Isabella, como ahora todos la llamaban, lloraba por amor, porque por primera vez le habían roto el corazón, porque se había abierto a una persona y esta solo la había lastimado, porque había entregado su cuerpo y su alma a un hombre y este solo había destruido todo. De Bella Swan ya no quedaba nada, ya no tenía esa inocencia dulce, ya no confiaba plenamente en la gente y definitivamente ya no jugaba a la comidita. No, ya no era un niña, era una mujer y a pesar de todo era su mejor amiga. A pesar del tiempo, de la vida, de las diferencias, nuevamente había acudido a él para llorar, para liberar su pena, esa que la consumía y la derretía.

Y nuevamente era él el que la acogía entre sus brazos, pero ahora no se trataba de una muñeca rota o de que Alice le había sacado su crayón. No, ya no se trataba de un juego de niña, ahora era la vida que la había golpeado duramente. Y él se sentía desfallecer con ella tan cerca, sufría el dolor de su amiga y sufría el suyo propio. No podía evitar sentir el mismo dolor que ella, no podía verla tan mal y que su corazón no se estrujase de dolor, pero tampoco podía estar tan cerca. Tampoco podía evitar sentir a su corazón querer salir de su pecho, no podía evitar amarla, no podía, aún cuando siempre se repetía que esos sentimientos no eran buenos, que no llegarían a nada. No podía, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

–L-Lo siento Edward… Y-Yo no debería haber venido –Sollozo una vez más, ella sabía lo que él sentía, se había prometido así misma no confundirlo, no darle esperanza –Mejor me voy –Dijo finalmente apartándose de entre sus brazos, alejándose de la calidez que él emanaba.

–No es necesario Bells –Simplemente llamarla así lo hacía doblarse de dolor –No pasa nada, te puedes quedar cuanto quieras –Mintió, pues si pasaban cosas, él se moría por dentro, se le desgarraba el alma por tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, por verla llorar por otro, otro que no fue, no era y nunca sería él.

– ¿De verdad? –Preguntó ella siendo una vez más egoísta. Él asintió –Edward no tienes que hacerte el fuerte, soy yo… Isabella, tu amiga, conmigo no tienes que fingir...

–Bella… eres Bella, para mí siempre lo serás –La corrigió, negándose a aceptar un hecho – ¿Y quién dijo que estoy fingiendo? Si te digo que no pasa nada, es porque es así.

No podía entender, realmente no le encontraba sentido a aquello. No tenía sentido para ella que Edward se siguiese negando a llamarla por su nombre entero. Miles de veces le había recalcado que ya no era la niña que todo el mundo solía llamar Bella o Bells. Ya no jugaba a la mamá y ya no mojaba sus galletitas en la chocolatada. Ya no corría por la casa toda sucia y ya no se caía con tanta facilidad, o eso había pensado. Porque después de todo se acaba de caer, se había tropezado con la piedra más grande que había en el camino, lastimándose en el proceso, hiriéndose… Y ahora no sabía cómo ponerse en pie. No tenía a sus padres para que la tomaran de la mano y la ayudasen a poner en pie. Ya no había nadie allí, pero eso era normal. Era una adulta, no podía ni quería esperar que aún le siguiesen los pasos. Y sin embargo había acudido a él, a pesar de saber que no era lo mejor para Edward, sabiendo que su visita y su llanto lo lastimarían, conociendo las consecuencias de sus actos… Sin importarle nada de aquello había acudido a él.

– ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? Tal vez eso te ayudé –Logró decir él, juntando todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse.

– ¡Nada pasó Edward! ¡No pasó nada! –Gritó ella explotando –Soy una tonta… solo es eso –Dijo con furia, intentando controlar inútilmente las lágrimas que comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

–Vamos Bells… no seas tan dura contigo misma –intentó calmarla él –Puedo asegurarte que la del problema no eres tú…

– ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? ¿Si quieras piensas antes de hablar? –Respondió ella, totalmente fuera de sí, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en sus palabras – ¿Qué sabes tú? Aún crees que somos unos niños, aún fantaseas con que vuelva a ser la misma… ¡No puedo Edward! ¡Me arrancaron todo… tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo! –Gritó con toda la furia que tenía.

Edward solo permaneció en silencio. Tratando de borrar los recuerdos de su adolescencia, aquella tarde donde le arrancaron hasta la última gota de inocencia a su amiga, aquella tarde que la marcó para siempre, aquella tarde que tanto le había costado admitir y superar, aquella que parecía ya casi enterrada pero que realmente siempre estaba flotando, siempre la estaba persiguiendo. Aquella tarde que todo lo cambió…

Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que la vio luego de enterarse de lo sucedido. Bella estaba callada, apartada del resto. Ya no reía, ya no sonreía… ya casi ni hablaba. Temblaba, siempre estaba temblando, siempre miraba para atrás, por sobre su hombro… Siempre se sobresaltaba, ya no se la podía sorprender, si lo hacía… Solo conseguías lágrimas y gritos, gritos desgarradores.

Le parecía que era ayer cuando la había visto luego de esa tarde, llena de moretones, llena de lastimaduras. Su piel, siempre tan suave y hermosa, estaba quebrada, violentada. Las heridas que él podía ver no eran nada, él lo sabía, no eran nada en comparación a como ella había quedado internamente. En como su alma se había destruido…

–Bells… por favor, habla conmigo –Articuló finalmente, temeroso de lo que pudiese haberle pasado esta vez a su amiga –Soy yo… Edward, a mí me puedes decir todo.

–Y-Yo… Y-Yo nunca, nunca había… –Dejo la frase sin final, pero Edward sabía, le dolía, pero lo sabía –Era la primera vez, no sabes lo que me costó… Y-Yo confié, yo confié, le entregué todo… ¡Todo! –Gritó fuerte –Nunca… Nunca… ¡No debí! –Las lágrimas se escapaban violentamente de sus orbes –Me abrí a él… Dejé de lado mis dudas, mis temores… ¡Dejé de lado mi pasado! ¡Hice todo eso! –Espasmos sacudían el cuerpo de ella, en un acto reflejo él la atrapó entre sus brazos.

–Tranquila… Ya no estás sola, yo estoy contigo –Susurró contra su oído, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Cómo la podía ayudar? Su mente se desesperaba más no encontraba una respuesta… No tenía nada a su alcance.

– ¿¡Sabes lo que me dijo! –Gritó entre llantos. Edward negó sin soltarla – ¡Me dijo que la espera no había valido la pena! ¡Que era una frígida, una puta resentida, que era fría! –Edward la abrazó con más fuerza, sabía quién más le había dicho esas palabras, sabía el efecto de esos insultos… sabía todo, y ya no podía evitar pensar en ello.

_Miraba a Bella sentada sola en una esquina del comedor. Su bandeja de comida estaba intacta. Se abrazaba a mí misma y cada tres segundos se fijaba que no hubiese nadie de tras de ella. Había perdido mucho peso, los moretones habían prácticamente desaparecido pero las marcas eran visibles en ella. Llevaba puesta un pantalón holgado y una remera que tranquilamente podría haber sido de Charlie. Se había cortado el pelo, ya no lo llevaba suelto y largo, ahora apenas se ataba un pequeña colita. _

_Se acercó a ella, dudando en cada paso, pero exigiéndose a sí mismo llegar hasta ella. Bella era su mejor amiga, lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él la había visto crecer, y ahora no la reconocía. Le costaba asimilar que la mujer que amaba había sido marcada a la fuerza por otro. Se sentía culpable, aún cuando él no hubiese podido hacer nada, se sentía fatal. Tenía ganas de golpear, ganas de matar… de matar a ese maldito. Pero no podía hacer nada, se sentía inútil… Quería ayudarla, quería verla sonreír, pero no podía. Antes, semanas antes, ellos habían sido iguales, inseparables, pero ya no lo eran más. Una enorme pared se había interpuesto entre ellos. _

–_Quiero estar sola _–_Dijo ella apenas se percató de la presencia de su amigo – ¡Vete Edward!_

–_Bells por favor… Dime qué hacer –Le rogó él._

–_Isabella… me llamó Isabella –Lo corrigió ella –Y no haya nada que hacer, salvo que puedas volver el tiempo a tras –Le dijo y luego poniéndose de pie se alejó de él._

_La vio caminar lejos y esa fue la primera vez que sintió perderla. Su corazón se desquebrajó y se permitió a sí mismo liberar algunas lágrimas. Le habían robado a su Bella._

– ¿Crees que la del problema soy yo? –Preguntó Bella trayéndolo al presente – ¿Crees que ellos tienen razón? ¿Seré frígida y fría? ¿Me tengo merecido todo esto? –su voz sonaba un poco más clama pero todavía seguía llorando.

– ¡Claro que no! –Se apresuró a responder –Bella no vuelvas a pensar si quiera esas cosas –Comenzó a hablarle lentamente –Te lo ruego, no pienses así de ti misma… Tú vales muchísimo, vales más que ellos dos juntos, vales más que el resto de las personas que conozco juntas –Prosiguió –Y te aseguro que tú no mereces nada de lo que te pasó… ¡Nada!

– ¿Y entonces por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué vuelvo a escuchar las mismas palabras? –El llanto comenzaba a ser más insistente, nada que no hubiese visto en otra ocasión. Los recuerdos nuevamente lo abrumaban.

_Dos meses habían pasado, dos interminable meses. Por un lado no perdía las esperanzas y por el otro ya veía todo perdido. No encontraba a su amiga, debajo de ese caparazón de madera no estaba su Bella. No había nada… no había alma, no había corazón, no había sentimientos, o eso era lo que aparentaba._

_Estaba desesperado, ya no se podía controlar. La amaba, la quería. Era su mejor amiga, la niña con la que había jugado siempre, la que lo había arrastrado mil y una vez a jugar a la familia. Obligándolo a ser el papá, a jugar al esposo. Lo había maquillado, disfrazado y hasta lo había besado para finalizar "su matrimonio", por supuesto había sido un beso en la mejilla pero a los temprano diez años eso era mucho. Ella era todo para él, pero ahora ya no estaba. Se la habían arrebatado, ya no hablaban, ya no se veían. Simplemente no sabía nada de ella._

– _¿Edward? –Se volteó inmediatamente al reconocer su voz. _

_La miró detenidamente. Era ella, su amiga, su amor. Estaba distinta, su rostro se había endurecido, su pelo más largo que antes, había crecido un poco y ahora lo llevaba en un medio recogido. Su ropas se parecían más a las que usaba antes, pero ya no llevaba sus jeans favoritos, su remera seguía siendo holgada. _

–_Bells… –Solo pudo susurrar su nombre, temiendo que si decía algo más ella desapareciera._

–_Isabella, Edward, mi nombre es Isabella –Él asintió, temeroso –Te extraño –Le soltó ella sin esperar a que él dijese algo –Necesito a mi amigo –Las lágrimas recorrían su piel –Me siento mal… me duele aquí –Dijo tocándose el lugar donde estaría su corazón –Me lo arrancaron Edward –Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios – ¿Puedes ser amigo de alguien sin corazón? No tengo nada que ofrecerte… ¡Nada! –Gritó – ¡Me robaron todo!_

_Edward se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos. La sostuvo todo el tiempo, le susurró palabras de ánimo y de cariño al oído. Le recordó una y otra vez que él siempre sería su amigo, aún cuando eso fuese retroceder él lo sería. Si no podía ser más su novio, pues eso eran al momento, sería su amigo, tal como lo había hecho desde pequeños. Él haría todo y más por ella._

– _¡Tienes que entender! _–_Le gritó – ¡Solo amigo! ¡Siempre amigos y nada más que amigos! –Insistió ella – ¡Es eso o nada! Tienes que elegir…_

–_Amigos –Dijo sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Ella necesitaba a un amigo y él la necesitaba para poder existir, y aunque él desease más, se conformaría con estar allí para ella. Con verla desde lejos, pero al menos más cerca que siendo nada._

– ¡Me duele! –Gritó una vez más, trayéndolo nuevamente al presente –Me duele aquí –Señaló nuevamente el lugar de su corazón, al igual que aquella vez – ¡Creí que me amaba!

La estrechó más contra su pecho, asegurándose de trasmitirle seguridad, de bañarla en cariño, de pasarle protección. Quería ayudarla, quería que entendiese las diferencias, que supiese que no era lo mismo. Quería que comprendiese que lamentablemente la vida estaba llena de obstáculos y que para su desgracia se había topado con uno, y uno muy grande. Que era una prueba, y que debía superarla, y que lo haría, lo haría porque no estaba sola, porque él –al igual que diez años atrás- estaba a su lado y que siempre lo estaría, siempre… Tal cual se lo había prometido aquella vez. Amigos, sobre todas las cosas, amigos.

Y Bella poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, recordaba de a momentos como Edward la había ayudado en el pasado, rogaba que esta vez fuese igual. Comenzaba a entender que no era lo mismo, que la situación no era igual, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor. Aquella vez ella no había tenido opción, no había sido su elección, había sido violada. Pero esta vez… esta vez era ella la que había confiado. Era ella la que había aceptado, la que le había entregado su cuerpo y su corazón a él, había creído que era verdadero, que era para siempre, como en los cuentos. Tal vez no hubiese crecido como ella creía, tal vez aún siguiese siendo esa niña ingenua.

Sin embargo no era lo mismo y si bien eso no la hacía sentir mejor, tampoco la hacía sentir peor. Era distinto, y eso era un comienzo. Se aferró aún más a los brazos de su amigo. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por sus errores. Rogando que todo pudiese volver atrás, que el tiempo retrocediese y que aún fuese inocente y pura, entonces no lo dudaría. Se entregaría él y solo a él. Sería suya…

Pero el tiempo no retrocedería y ahora ella no era de nadie, era un trapo sucio desgastado y viejo, de esos que se tiran. De mala calidad, aquellos que con solo dos usos ya no sirven más. Estaba dañada a niveles irreparables. Ya no sentía esperanza, ya no podía pensar en el amor, solo quería seguir allí, en los brazos de su amigo. Y aunque sabía que él la amaba tanto o más que él primer día ella no podía corresponderle. No podía, ya no confiaba en los hombres no al menos en lo que al amor se refería. La habían lastimado, le habían arrancado el corazón que con tanto esfuerzo le había conseguido construir, se habían llevado todo y ahora se sentía un cascarón nuevamente. Hueca, vacía… Traicionada.

– ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? –Le preguntó en un susurro –No quiero estar sola, no quiero volver allí –Estaba siendo egoísta, no tenía que hacerlo sufrir, eso era inaceptable pero no podía evitarlo. Solo él la podía ayudar, solo Edward la salvaba de sí misma, de caer en ese pozo oscuro…. Infinito.

–Sí, por supuesto –Ambos se incorporaron y caminaron hasta el dormitorio de él en silencio –Puedes tomar lo que quieras –Dijo señalando su ropero –Ponte cómoda… Yo dormiré en el sofá, cualquier cosa solo llámame, ¿Sí? –Le preguntó antes de salir del dormitorio.

–Sí… –Susurró ella – ¡Edward espera! –Gritó apenas él puso un pie fuera del cuarto – ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? –Los ojos de él se abrieron por la sorpresa, y una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro –Olvídalo… no debí pedírtelo, ni ahora ni aquella vez…

Edward no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar hacia la cama donde se recostó con su ropa puesta y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella fuese al baño, se cambiase y se metiese en la cama. Besó su frente y la observó descansar.

_No era por las hormonas, ellas no podían afectarlo en semejante situación. No, eso no lo tenía alterado, no era por eso que compartir la cama con ella le resultase tan doloroso y difícil. Era la sensación de sentirla tan cerca y tan lejos, de saberla tan suya y tan de otro, era sentirla tan delicada y tan enojada, era verla tan inocente y saberla tan perturbada. Eran todos esos sentimientos contrapuestos. _

_Tendría que haberse negado, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Pero no podía. No cuando ella lo necesitaba, ella necesitaba dormir abrazada a alguien, a su mejor amigo y eso haría. Edward estaba destrozado por dentro, le dolía cada parte de su alma, pero aún así encontraba fuerzas para hacer todo lo que ella le pidiese, todo lo que ella necesitase, sin importar nada ni nadie, él estaría allí para Bella y si eso significaba pasar toda la noche despierto, viéndola dormir, asegurándose de que respire, de que se mantuviese despierta, eso haría._

_La observó removerse incómoda y se preguntó si estaría soñando con su atacante, si estaría reviviendo una y otra vez lo sucedido, si esa fuese la pesadilla que la agobiase, que no la dejaba en paz… Si lo ocurrido la perseguía hasta en sus sueños. Nuevamente se sentía impotente, sin ser capaz de ayudarla. Sin ser capaz de salvarla de su propio dolor._

–Edward –Murmuró ella entre sueños, arrancándolo de los recuerdos. Memorias que tanto se parecían al presente pero que al mismo tiempo eran distintas.

Acarició su mejilla y dejó volar nuevamente su mente hacia el pasado. Pero esta vez al pasado bonito, ese que tanto añoraba.

– _¿Qué crees que haces Cullen? –Le preguntó ella, Edward inmediatamente enrojeció. Creyó… él había creído que ella también se sentía igual –Te hice un pregunta –Insistió ella._

–_Lo siento Bells… ¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo? –Se había equivocado, había arruinado todo._

–_No Edward, no podemos simplemente fingir que no pasó –La acababa de perder, pensó él –He esperado mucho para que me beses, y cuando lo haces simplemente apoyas tus labios sobre los míos… ¿Llamas a eso beso? –Bromeó Bella y luego se acercó a él, dejando sus bocas separadas por tan sólo centímetros –Estoy esperando…_

_Edward no demoró ni un segundo más y la besó. Lo hizo como había deseado desde un principio, como realmente quería, pero no se había animado por temor al rechazo. ¡Que tonto había sido! Bella era su mejor amiga, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que sentía ella. Y él había estado seguro de que ella lo quería._

_Desde ese instante sus mundos cambiaron radicalmente. Su amistad evolucionó, Comenzaron a dar sus primeros pasos por el transitado camino del amor. Emprendieron un camino junto, uno que prometía ser largo y magnifico, uno que parecía ser perfecto._

_Por un corto pero hermoso tiempo se dedicaron a amarse, como inexpertos que eran. Besos robados, algunas caricias prohibidas, algunos deseos prematuros, cosas de grandes en apenas unos adolescentes. Se conocían de siempre, se querían desde que se habían conocido y ahora comenzaban a desearse._

– ¡Edward! –Gritó sobresaltándolo, haciéndolo volver al presente –Edward… –Susurró e inmediatamente busco los brazos de él, sentía frío, necesitaba de su calor, de su protección.

–Estoy aquí Bells… No pasa nada, es solo una pesadilla –Intentó calmarla.

–No, no lo es… no es una pesadilla, es un recuerdo –Se confesó –Te necesito Edward, necesito a mi amigo, te necesito al igual que cuando tenía dieciséis años…

Edward la abrazó fuertemente, asegurándose de que no quedase nada de ella fuera del alcance de sus manos, queriendo evitar que algo malo la tocase, que algo feo vuelva a sucederle, queriendo y deseando con todo su corazón poder volver el tiempo atrás, pero eso era imposible, él lo sabía. Tenían que dejarlo ir, tenían que dejar de volver en sus mentes al pasado. Porque el pasado era, justamente pasado, y ya no lo podían modificar, ya no podían revivirlo, lo único que les quedaba era intentar progresar, intentar aprender de sus vivencias… Intentar salir del lugar donde estaban estancados, porque ambos lo estaban. Bella seguía en el día que la habían atacado y Edward aún se sentía como el adolescente que le dio su primer beso.

Hacia delante, ya no más para atrás, ya nomás desear lo imposible, ella lo era para él, y la máquina del tiempo lo era para ella. De nada servía que se arrepintiese de no haberle dicho que sí a Edward aquella vez, ya no importaba si deseaba haber perdido su virginidad con él. No lo había hecho, se había asustado, le había dicho que aún no estaba lista, y él le había dicho que no había problema, que él la esperaría… Pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes para ellos, para ella… No se preparó, no estuvo lista… Pero igual sucedió, de forma dolorosa y forzada, ocurrió y ahora ya no importaba lo que había querido en esa época, no servía lamentarse. Ahora había que mirar hacia adelante.

_La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, sus ropas desarregladas, la cama deshecha. Él encima de ella, cuidando de no hacerle mal, depositando besos a lo largo de su cuello, deleitándose con cada suspiro de ella, con cada caricia de Bella, tratando de que ese momento se grabase en su mente, queriendo congelar el tiempo._

–_Edward espera –Dijo ella con la voz entre cortada – ¿Y tus papás?_

–_No vendrán hasta la noche –Siguió besando su cuello, haciendo que a Bella le resultase más dificultoso pensar._

– _¿Estás seguro? –Él asintió y bajó un poco más su boca hasta alcanzar la clavícula de ella, lugar donde empezó a depositar pequeños besos – ¡Espera! –Edward se apartó inmediatamente de ella y tratando de serenarse la miró a los ojos._

– _¿Qué pasa Bells? –Preguntó con cuidado, no quería que ella se sintiese presionada._

–_Y-Yo… Lo siento, no puedo –Dijo ella en un susurro –Sé que lo habíamos hablado y yo había dicho que sí pero…_

–_No pasa nada –La interrumpió –Te lo dije el otro día y te lo vuelvo a decir, no hay problema, no hay apuro… Te esperaré todo lo que quieras, todo lo que necesites…_

– _¿Seguro? –Preguntó con miedo, no quería perderlo._

–_Seguro… –Besó suavemente su frente y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola._

Bella recordó una última vez aquel día que se había acobardado y luego sacudió su cabeza. A su lado Edward seguía cumpliendo su promesa, la mantenía abrazada fuertemente, transmitiéndole seguridad. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y luego se recostó nuevamente, atrayéndolo a él con ella. Y así se durmió, en sus brazos, sintiéndose segura, protegida…

…

Se despertó como todos los días a las 5:30 de la madrugada. Edward aún seguía abrazándola, rodeaba todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse bien. Y al igual que todos los días se giró, lentamente, hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Y lo observo dormir. Admiró cada detalle de su piel, de su rostro, admiró como los primeros rayos del sol se reflejaban en sus cabellos haciéndolos relucir. Admiró todo, no solo el cuerpo si no el alma, el alma de Edward. Aquella porción de su ser tan hermosa, la joya más deslumbrante que había sido capaz de conocer, la piedra que más brillaba.

Continuó con su rutina, continuó pensando, ya no más en el pasado, no, ahora no recordaba, ahora imaginaba. Ya no vivía en el pasado, ahora se imaginaba su futuro. Sí, ese que no había creído poder tener. Se pasaba el tiempo imaginado cómo sería si se decidiese, qué pasaría si actuase… Llena de dudas, llena de temores, llena de inquietudes, así se encontraba y solo por eso no se decidía. Miró el reloj, las 5:55, en cinco minutos Edward despertaría, le daría un beso en la mejilla y se iría al baño.

Y a pesar de que dos años hubiesen transcurrido, a pesar de que él se lo había repetido una y otra vez, ella no podía evitar seguir sorprendiéndose por despertarse todos los días junto a él. No podía evitar sorprenderse porque su amigo aún siguiese junto a ella. Edward era solo su amigo, así lo había querido ella a los dieciséis años y así habían sido las cosas. No había pasado nada, no habían vuelto a cruzar la línea de la amistad, Edward se limitaba demasiado, ella lo sabía. Bella estaba segura que él la seguía amando, que aunque no lo demostrase, la seguía esperando.

– ¿Bella? –Preguntó Edward sorprendido, por lo general ella fingía dormir cuando él se despertaba – ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, solo estaba pensando –Acto seguido él besó su mejilla y se levantó para ir al baño.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de baño cerró la puerta y se mojó la cara con agua helada. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado, Edward simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a despertar junto a ella. No podía borrar sus sentimientos, no podía verla como simplemente una amiga. Sin embargo, a pesar de amarla con cada fibra de su cuerpo, se obligaba a sí mismo a no hacer nada, a retener cada impulso que de su cuerpo salía. Se concentraba en solo mirarla a los ojos, intentaba no reparar en su cuerpo –ese cuerpo que nada se parecía al de una niña de dieciséis años -, se obligaba a no pensar en lo caliente que se sentía la cama cuando ella lo acompañaba. La amaba con todo su corazón y tenerla cerca lo destruía, poco a poco iba perdiendo su sonrisa –salvo para ella, para Bella siempre encontraba una sonrisa- poco a poco se iba apagando, pero no le importaba. Estar así con ella, siendo solo su amigo, era mejor que no ser nada, que no verla, que no poder cuidarla, que no poder protegerla. Era eso o nada, y él siempre había sabido la respuesta.

Salió del baño ya listo para enfrentarse a otro día, para soportar con todas sus fuerzas –fuerzas que día a día se iban debilitando- lo que la vida le había preparado. Lo que el destino había previsto para él y ella. Entró a su habitación solo para encontrarse a Bella sentada en la cama ya vestida y escribiendo en su diario. Bella escribía en él todas las noches, había veces que Edward se moría por saber qué escribía y otras que simplemente le tenía miedo a aquel pequeño librito rojo, tenía terror de lo que pudiese descubrir. Suponía que dentro de él estarían expresados los más íntimos pensamientos y sentimientos de Bella, sus penas y sus alegrías… Hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales no quería saber nada de ese diario, sin embargó preguntó.

– ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué escribes tan temprano? –Bella levantó la vista, cerró el diario y caminó hasta él, aún con su diario en las manos – ¿Bells? –Comenzaba a preocuparse.

–Toma –Dijo ofreciéndole el cuaderno – ¿Quieres leerlo?

– ¿Por qué? –Edward no comprendía y no estaba seguro de qué contestar.

–Yo quiero que lo leas, ¿tú quieres leerlo? –Edward dudó unos segundos pero finalmente tomó el diario –Solo no lo hagas ahora, espera a estar solo, ¿sí?

Vio a su amigo asentir y luego salió del cuarto. Tomó sus llaves y decidió que lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo. Tomar aire fresco, ir al parque y relajarse observando a los niños correr, tan dulces e inocentes. Tan ignorantes de toda la maldad que había en el mundo. Sonaba pesimista, pero no lo era. Ella rezaba todos los días, todos los días desde aquellas tarde hacía ya doce años, rezaba por todos, porque nadie más tuviese que pasar por lo que ella había sufrido, y aunque sabía que sus rezos no servían, cada vez que veía un niño le gustaba pensar que ese en especial estaba protegido por su rezo, que Dios cuidaría a ese niño en especial solo porque ella se lo pedía con todo su corazón. Y así había aprendido a vivir. No conocía otra forma, las plegarías, Edward y algunas de sus amigas como Alice y Ángela eran su sostén, su pilar… Y se aferraba a ellos, se aferraba con garras y dientes, con todo lo que le quedaba…

Se sentó en una banca al costado del camino y respiró profundamente, permitiendo que las fragancias de las distintas flores ingresaran en su organismo, dejándose llevar por los sentidos, observando el inmenso cielo, el sol brillando con fuerzas… Tratando de concentrarse en la paz que podía conseguir estando allí, tratando de liberar algunas penas, intentando no pensar en nada y solo sentir, queriendo concentrarse en el ahora y en él… En Edward, su propio sol, su propia luna, su propia estrella y su propio mundo.

Mientras, Edward en su casa contemplaba el libro rojo. Las manos le temblaban y todavía dudaba sobre lo que tenía que hacer. El día anterior lo hubiese abierto sin pensarlo dos veces, pero hoy era distinto, hoy tenía miedo… Tenía terror, no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo que el diario pudiese revelarle, cierto era que ya le quedaba poca energía, que su cuerpo comenzaba a manifestar lo que su corazón sentía… Sin embargo, a pesar de tener tantas dudas no podía dejar de pensar que detrás de esa tapa dura se encontraban los sentimientos de la mujer que amaba, de Bella, de su mejor amiga… de la que una vez había sido su novia… los sentimientos de ella…

Y finalmente las manos, temblándole, se movieron solas y abrieron el libro en la página que estaba marcada con un señalador. Soltando algunas lágrimas que no pudo contener, comenzó a leer.

_Me miro en el espejo y me veo rota. Me veo dividida, como un cuerpo agrieta, como un jarrón que se rompió y alguien lo pegó. Estoy separada por capítulos, al igual que un libro, y aunque hay muchos… Hay cuatro subtítulos que me definen, y eso me hace mal. No debería estar rota, no debería ser capítulos, debería ser una persona entera, la misma de siempre, pero no lo soy._

_Me miró y a simple vista salta el trozo del medio, aquella adolescencia oscura que me marcó para siempre, y aunque ya pasó mucho tiempo sigo recordando a la perfección la violencia con la que me sostuvo, la fuerza que ejerció sobre mí y el dolor que sentí física y mentalmente. Me duele, me desgarra de la misma forma que lo hacía hace doce años. Pero he aprendido a soportarlo, lo había hecho incluso hace dos años, había logrado despertarme todos los días y soportar el dolor. _

_Y es entonteces cuando aparece el otro capítulo, el tercero, el de mi recaída, el golpe que sentí cuando de encontrarme arriba me caí hacia lo que parecía un abismo, me sentí morir nuevamente, sentí que todo lo que había construido se había derrumbado, cerré los ojos y esperé el mayor golpe de todos, pero no lo recibí. _

_Apareció así el capítulo cuarto, que paradójicamente, se asemeja al capítulo uno, ese que tanto recuerdo y que tanta nostalgia me da, ese que tanto adoro y que sin embargo me parece tan imposible, tan lejano, tan de en sueños. Sí, el capítulo cuatro y el uno son iguales. El cuarto es en el que sentí nuevamente lo brazos de Edward, los brazos que tanto amé y que aún amo. Y me recuerda al primero, porque este es sobre mi infancia, sobre mi amistad con él, sobre nuestros primeros besos, nuestras primeras salidas como novios… Es sobre amor._

_Sí, amor… algo que creía nunca más volver a sentir, no al menos luego de mi recaída, pero al parecer me confundí, como tantas otras veces me equivoqué, y ahora me encuentro… Enamorada, temerosa, esperando que él inicie algún movimiento, movimiento que sé que no hará porque yo se lo pedí, pero que tanto anhelo. Me despierto media hora antes que él, solo para contemplarlo, solo para amarlo en silencio. Lo sigo necesitando, más que nunca, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiero dejar de permitir que las cosas sucedan a mi lado, quiero ser partícipe de todo, quiero fundirme con él. Ya no quiero ser su amiga, eso ya no me alcanza, porque nuevamente aprendí a vivir con mis penas, nuevamente tengo deseos y sueños, ya no más pesadillas… Nuevamente quiero, nuevamente amo, nuevamente me siento viva, me siento capaz de confiar y amar. Y ya no me voy a equivocar, esta vez sé muy bien a quien debo escoger, a quien quiero elegir… Y es a él, es a Edward, siempre tendría que haber sido él, nunca debí elegir a nadie más… Pero tenía miedo y fui cobarde, y caro pagué mi cobardía, pero ahora creo poder soportar el miedo, creo poder soportar las dudad, la incertidumbre… porque él lo vale todo. _

Con el rostro completamente mojado a causa del llanto cerró el diario. No podía pensar, no con claridad, no podía creerlo, no quería falsas esperanzas, necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba que fuese Bella la que le dijese a aquellas cosas, necesitaba que ella le confirmase todo lo que él acababa de leer.

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo salió de la casa, aferrando con fuerza el diario, la única esperanza que tenía, lo único que podía llegar a arrancarle una genuina sonrisa. Caminó hasta el parque donde sabía que ella estaría. Bella iba allí siempre, decía que se relajaba y que se sentía mejor consigo misma, por eso Edward caminó hasta allí, prácticamente corrió y la buscó por todo el verde lugar hasta encontrarla sentada en un banco de manera. Sola… hermosa… tan dulce… tan verdadera…

–Bella –Su nombre se le escapó de entre sus labios. No había pensado qué decir, esperaba que ella dijese algo pronto.

– ¿Lo leíste? –Preguntó finalmente, comenzando a dudar sobre su decisión.

– ¿Es cierto? –Bella asintió y dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Realmente quieres esto? –No podía evitar preguntar, quería estar seguro.

–Sí pero… Si tú quieres lo mismo… Y-Yo… Tendremos que ir despacio, yo quiero y sé que puedo pero…

–Ya te lo dije en otras ocasiones… no hay problema, no hay prisa, yo te amo y te esperaré todo lo que tú quieras –La interrumpió él –Te lo dije aquella vez y te lo digo ahora, y creo que sabes que se refiere a todo…

Bella volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie. Acortó lentamente la distancia que había entre ellos y cuando sus rostros quedaron separados solamente por algunos centímetros ella dijo.

–Estoy esperando… –Edward sonrió y puso fin a la distancia entre ellos.

Besó sus labios con tranquilidad, sin prisa y sin desesperarse y aunque por dentro se retorcía de placer y se sentía ardiendo se contuvo por ella. La esperaría, todo lo que ella necesitase, él la esperaría.

…

La vio y aún no podía creerlo. Tres años se les habían escapado de las manos, sin embargo ellos se habían asegurado de explotar al máximo cada minuto de sus vidas y ahora se encontraban recostados en su cama. Era domingo y como ninguno de los dos trabajaba se habían quedado en la cama hasta tarde. El reloj anunciaba que ya era mediodía, pronto tendrían que levantarse para almorzar pero por el momento se quedarían creando un recuerdo.

Edward sonrió y pasó la mano por el vientre de ella, algo había cambiado. Bella ya no era la chica que de tan delgada que era parecía enferma. No, ya no era aquella, ahora sus mejillas estaban teñidas constantemente de un adorable tono rosa y su vientre se abultaba notablemente. Seis meses atrás ella le había dado la mejor noticia del mundo: Serían papás. Y ahora se encontraban conversando sobre su bebé.

– ¿Niña o niño? –Preguntó ella.

–Niña, quiero que sea igual a ti –Contestó el papá, con una sonrisa – ¿Y tú mamá, qué deseas?

–Solo quiero que sea sano y que nunca le pase algo malo –Contestó Bella sin poder evitar recordar todo lo que ella había sufrido.

–No le pasará, yo lo cuidaré –Le aseguró Edward.

– ¿Cómo lo haces conmigo? –Preguntó.

–Exactamente… ¿Te parece bien? –Dijo acariciando su vientre.

–Creo que nuestro bebé va a ser el más protegido del mundo –Ambos sonrieron y se dedicaron a hablarle a su pequeño, quien no paraba de moverse dentro de su madre, impaciente por salir como solía decir Edward, con muchas ganas de conocer a su papá como aseguraba Bella.

Y así los tres permanecieron algunos minutos más en la cama, disfrutando de un momento de paz que la vida les había regalado. Momento que ellos sabían no siempre se podía tener, y por eso, y por toda su experiencia se quedaron a vivirlo, a disfrutarlo… a atesorarlo.

* * *

**De nuevo, muchas gracias y quería decirles que pondré el link con la canción para quienes quieran escucharla.**

**Me regalan su opinión?**

**Un beso gigante!**

**Lu**


End file.
